The present embodiments relate to a method for detecting installed or associated components of a medical diagnostic system. For example, components of a magnetic resonance system or MRI scanner are detected,
In various medical diagnostic systems, such as magnetic resonance scanners, lists are used to check for higher-order functional units when the particular system is being put into operation. The feedback is done manually via an appropriate software interface. If it is necessary to replace individual components of the system, then in accordance with the same list-based method, only the higher-order units are manually detected and reported back.
Because of the numerous manual tasks required for this and because of the many interfaces, as well as the lack of comprehensive processing software suitable for detecting components and administering them, the type of feedback with regard to the components installed is at present quite flawed. Not all the components are detected. Only those components that have been defined as higher-order function units are detected. In addition, numerous manual processes are required, such as manual input that a component has been replaced. The input is done by the person who performed the replacement or by someone else who is responsible for keeping such information up to date in the pertinent software. A person may forget to do this inputting or may input incorrectly. Suitable lists of table calculations or web interfaces must be kept up to date manually by an administrator. This is a constant source of mistakes. It is not always assured that a system is in an authorized state at all times.
As a result, besides the occurrence of authorization problems, safety can be impaired. Technical reliability cannot be adequately assured.
From German Patent Disclosure DE 10 2005 022 347 A1, a basic medical system is known that is arranged for cooperating with a medical accessory component. The accessory component is assigned at least one point identification element, in which an identification element is stored in memory that relates to the medical accessory component.
In German Patent DE 196 29 646 C2, both a method and an apparatus for automatic identification of components in medical equipment systems are described. In endoscopy systems, a data storage medium that can be written into and read by a separate unit is provided in one component. The data storage medium stores parameters of at least that component. In a separate unit, at least one read/write control unit is provided for repetitively reading and writing of the data storage medium.
European Patent Disclosure EP 1 736 112 A1 relates to a medical device with a medical instrument that has a transponder. The transponder is removably secured to the device. The transponder acts as a data medium with regard to specific information on the medical instrument.